The mission of SWOG is to improve the practice of medicine in detecting, preventing, and treating cancer. The SWOG Cancer Control Research Base supports this mission through the development, conduct, analysis, and publication of clinical trials in cancer treatment, control and prevention as well as associated research. On average SWOG manages 50 on-going protocols and recruits 5-15,000 patients or subjects yearly to its trials. Under the direction of the Group Chair, the Associate Chair for Cancer Control and Prevention sets the scientific agenda for cancer control and prevention (CCP) within SWOG, which is implemented within five CCP committees; Prevention, Molecular Epidemiology, Cancer Survivorship, Symptom Management and Quality of Life, and Outcomes and Comparative Effectiveness. Often in partnership one of the eight SWOG disease oriented committees (Breast, Gastrointestinal, Genitourinary, Leukemia, Lung, Lymphoma, Melanoma, and Myeloma). The investigators within CCP develop and conduct research that is relevant, innovative and translatable. Additionally, SWOG manages and supports a large set of biorepositories and the infrastructure to provide these clinically annotated specimens to the research community at large. Further, SWOG will provide a unique resource to the research community through the development of a Cancer Comparative Effectiveness Research Center (CCERC) to provide facilitate the prioritization, design, implementation and translation of prospective comparative effectiveness trials within the NCI cooperative group network. The CCERC will become a model infrastructure within the NIH for leveraging burgeoning opportunities in comparative effectiveness research, including the new Patient Centered Outcomes Research Institute (PCORI) and commercial health insurer's movement towards coverage with evidence development funding models. The SWOG Research Base is partnered with 26 Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP) or Minority Based CCOP and approximately 35% of its total accrual comes from the CCOP program. CCOP physicians play a leadership role within the group structure.